


Graveyard Shift

by DarkCh1ld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCh1ld/pseuds/DarkCh1ld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 18, 2190. Earth has been devastated by a planet-wide war using weaponized disease (a hybrid of pneumonia and tuberculosis) in 2123. Billions of people have died, emptying towns, cities, and sometimes whole countries. The nuclear fallout has destroyed the earth as well, changing the climate and killing off fauna and flora. During the day, any part of the planet facing the sun is baked earth with temperatures reaching up to 150° in the middle of the day, and at night the land becomes a frozen tundra with temperatures dropping as low as 140° in the middle of the night. Only small patches of land are farmable, and fighting over them is common and bloody. Most fauna that survived has mutated into grotesque creatures starved for any source of food—they will eat each other and humans with no discretion. Humans have reverted to hunting for their food and killing any competition, be it another human or an animal. Most people travel alone to avoid backstabbing, but some form small groups for safety and strength in numbers. The most famous of these groups is the Rough Riders, led by former Marine sniper Tags. These 12 have traveled together for five years, and in that time have become the deadliest ravager family in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard Shift

“Fifty bucks says Ethan wins again.”

“You’re on. He can’t keep this streak up forever.”

“Says you. His luck is legendary.”

“You’re only saying that because he beat you.”

“Of course I am. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s true.”

“What’s going on here?” Edda and Scarlett jumped when Teodora’s voice sounded from directly behind them, turning on their barstools to face the other woman.

“Hey, Theo.” Edda smiled and tilted her head down to the end of the bar, where Ethan and Cid were locked in an intense staring contest as they attempted to push one another’s arms to the bar counter. A small crowd had started to gather around the two along with some of their own. “Just enjoying the competition…and winning bets against Scarlett again.”

The brunette scoffed and knocked back her shot of tequila, “You don’t know that. You don’t think Ethan can keep winning every game, do you, Boss?”

Teodora ran critical green eyes over the scene and then reached into her coat pocket, dropping a hundred dollar bill on top of Edda’s fifty. “My money’s on Ethan.”

Scarlett’s eyes widened, “Against your own boyfriend, really? What’s the reasoning?”

“I’ll tell you when I win.”

Sure enough, within the next five minutes, Ethan was slamming Cid’s arm down, grin maniacal as he pumped his other fist in the air with a victorious shout.

Cid grinned back, punching the younger man gently in the chest, “Good game kid.”

 


End file.
